dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven is a half-human, half-demon daughter of the inter-dimensional demon Trigon the Terrible and the human woman Arella. Her birthplace and home realm is Azarath. She is a prominent member of the superhero teams Teen Titans and the Justice League Biography Early life 15 years ago, during a Satanist group ceremony, Trigon appeared to the cult as a man. A woman named Arella was selected to be his bride, and was later impregnated. But after she learned the truth about Trigon, she ran away. Eventually, a group of people from another dimension saved her and took her to their realm, Azarath. Raven was soon born and raised there. But due to her parentage, she didn't fit in. Eventually, Raven came to believe that if she knew more about her father, she would be able to make more sense of herself. One day, she accidentally summoned Trigon, and he destroyed Azarath, presumably killing Arella and the monks in the process, and took Raven back to his realm. As the years passed, Raven could hardly bear the horrors of what she saw there. She learned that Trigon wanted to conquer Earth, but needed a powerful conduit to open it to his control. Raven, being Trigon and Arella's daughter, was half-human/half-demon and could function as his way in. But Trigon underestimated Raven's magic. She trapped him within a crimson-red crystal, and formed a towering structure around it. Eventually, she escaped to Earth where she was taken in by the Titans. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Raven escaped her father's realm and yearned for a home. Starfire took her in at the Titans Tower. The night of the Hall of Justice's unveiling, Raven, now 14 years old, had a nightmare. The next day, during training, Beast Boy asked about it but Raven dismissed it as just dreams. Upon meeting Robin, Raven sensed sadness. The next day, Raven healed Robin after Blue Beetle's Scarab blasted him in the heat of battle. She said the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and saw flashes of Robin's past. The Titans escorted Raven to her room to recover. Raven was unable to shake off what she felt from Robin. That night, Raven went outside and cast a protection spell on the team, without their knowledge, from being corrupted by Trigon. Robin appeared and thanked her for healing him. He didn't appreciate the part where she was in his head. She made it clear she wanted to left alone but he asked about the one that looked like a man. Raven dismissed it was a nightmare. Robin wasn't so sure. Raven became irate and told him it was none of his business then went through a portal. During Starfire's night of mandatory fun at the carnival, Robin and Raven laughed at each other's expense when they found some fun house mirrors. Raven observed that while he was insufferable, in his heart, he was a kind and generous soul. While watching Beast Boy and Robin compete in a dance off, the Corruptors (demons who could possess people's bodies) found Raven and told her to go to the hill beyond the tents. Trigon initiated contact and stated it was their destiny to be together. He reminded her she could bring him to Earth. Raven realized he was still trapped and vowed to fight him at every turn. The Corruptors blasted her. Trigon warned her. He observed how weak and lonely she became, aligning with chattel. It was beneath his contempt and he vowed she would know his glory. The battle spilled over into the carnival. The other Titans came to her aid. Raven informed them the Corruptors were demonic emissaries sent by her father. Eventually, Raven transformed and summoned her soul self, a powerful force within her, and banished the Corruptors from their plane. Starfire recalled Raven told her she didn't have a father. Raven teleported them to Azarath and explained her past. They returned to the Tower but Raven decided she was not staying and felt she had to keep moving to throw Trigon off her trail. Robin disagreed and believed she stood a better chance of beating Trigon by staying with the Titans. Batman, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Flash suddenly arrived and asked Raven to come with them for questioning. Robin protested and stated the Titans could protect her. Raven refused to leave with the Justice League (minus Superman Green Lantern Aquauan Shazam Martian Manhunter and Hawkman) then realized Trigon wanted them there. The Corruptors appeared and possessed 3 out of the the four Leaguers; but Batman, saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin for Bane, forcing the Corruptor out of him. having almost predicted this after fighting a demonic Superman, manages to use a serum designed to be used on Bane in order to sedate himself, preventing one of the Corruptors from possessing and giving the Titans a chance to fight back. The Corruptor in control of Wonder Woman informed Raven that the corrupted Superman had just unearthed the Infernal Shrine, an ancient structure with magical properties built by Satanists. Another Corruptor in control of the Flash then stated that Raven was the shrine's final piece. The Titans challenged the Corruptors but were defeated. Raven agreed to go with them if they spared the Titans' lives. In the aftermath, Raven was escorted by possessed versions of Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash. Cyborg was possessed, too, but did not follow as Blue Beetle blasted him with one of his weapons and freed him from the Corruptors' control. The remaining Leaguers arrived in the Middle East, 60 miles north of Kahndaq City. Raven went to the shrine and powered it. Raven begged Trigon to spare Earth but he refused. Approximately 24 hours later, the Titans and Cyborg boomed to the shrine. They freed Superman first by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite. While he dealt with Wonder Woman and the Flash, the Titans went for Raven but they were too late. Trigon crossed over. While the League tried to hold off Trigon in vain, Raven had a plan. She needed the crystal to trap Trigon again, so the Titans and Cyborg went to Trigon's realm while Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash held off Trigon. Since the structure around the crystal was shielded, they had to head to it on foot instead of using teleportation. They battled wave after wave of demon spawn and then the Corruptors, who formed into a hell beast. Raven went ahead and unlocked the structure, but another Corruptor shattered the crystal with a sword. It took on the form of Ra's al Ghul, Robin's deceased grandfather. While Robin dueled against the now-demonic Ra's, Trigon vowed to Raven that he would make her pathetic friends suffer and soon the souls of Earth would be his. He implored Raven to give up because she was weak like her mother. Raven admitted her only weakness was loving him and hoping to be loved in return. She had friends she would give her life for and who gave her love and strength to do the right thing. She chanted and a shard of the crystal rose. Raven projected her soul self to Earth. It appeared beneath Trigon then engulfed him and dragged him into the shard. But Raven knew Trigon would spend every minute trying to escape again. She would return everyone to Earth but she decided to stay and guard the shard. However, Robin didn't think it was her home and quoted Robert Frost, saying that home is the place where when you have to go there, they have to take you in. Raven looked at the shard then decided to go back to the Tower. She wore the shard on her forehead like a chakra. In an ironic way, they could be together as Trigon once said. 10 days later, the Justice League confirmed no more signs of the Corruptors and congratulated them for saving the world and them from Trigon. Trigon ordered Raven to release him and vowed to kill everyone she loved. The Titans partied into the night with Cyborg. She bonds with Damian Wayne as they recognize each other as kindred souls and possibly developing romantic feelings for him. The Judas Contract One year after the Trigon incident Raven still remains close to Damian. She has also developed a sense of humor and makes a joke after Starfire beats Nightwing during a sparring session. She tries to help the newest recruit Terra with apparent nightmares. After she was kidnapped by Slade Wilson, her powers were transferred to Brother Blood, however following his defeat her powers were transferred back to her. After Tara's death she mourned her death and is seen growing close to Damian. She also brings him a puppy named Titus. Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: As the child of Arella and a supremely powerful inter-dimensional demon, Raven possesses great powers, both psionic and magical. Her psionic abilities, granted to her from her father, include: *'Empathy:' She can sense and control the feelings and emotions of others or gain knowledge of their intentions and their mental state. **'Empathic Healing:' She can heal someone by empathically entering their own subconscious mind and ease their pain. However, this ability leaves her exhausted. *'Telepathy:' She can read minds and project her thoughts into others, communicate mentally and control other's people minds. She was able to see Damian's memories of his past. **'Demon Sensing': Raven was able to sense incoming demonic beings. *'Telekinesis: '''Raven can move, control and manipulate living being or inanimate objects with her mind, when she uses her telekinetic powers that manifest as a purple aura around herself and the targets she telekinetically controls (thought she can use her telekinesis without this aura around the target). **'Telekinetic Aura:' The aura around herself can shield her from energy attacks and makes her bulletproof. **'Telekinetic Constructs:' Raven can create solid psionic energy constructs, such as tentacles or sharp blades and concussive force blasts, bolts or waves of purple/black telekinetic energy. She can even form strong, telekinetic shields, walls and discs that can withstand a lot of damage, but can eventually exhaust. **'Telekinetic Flight:' Raven is capable of telekinetically levitating and soaring through air, with or without her aura being around her. *'Teleportation:' Raven is able to envelop herself and her allies within her magic to teleport to other locations or dimensions. *'Portal Creation:' Raven can create purple glowing portals. *'True Form:' Raven's skin can turn red and her face becomes like that of Trigon's, which enhances her magical abilities and allows her to access extra reserves of power. While in this state, Raven's magic usually retains its signature purple tint, but by tapping into Trigon's power from within the gem on her forehead, Raven can summon his power and surround herself in a glowing red aura. Her magic is significantly more powerful while drawing upon Trigon and she can use her magic to perform more feats, such as summoning a red raven to ensnare Brother Blood and strip him of his powers. *'Magic:' Raven uses circles and symbols written in the ground for ritualistic magic, calling on the spirits of Azarath for strength and protection for her allies. She also meditates while in this ritual, levitating above the ritual circle. She used this ritual and mediation to accidentally summon her father to Azarath, as well as to put a spell on the Teen Titans to keep them from being used by Trigon. Her most common spell is "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" which she uses to focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical and psionic powers. Abilities *'Arcane Knowledge:' Raven has a deep understanding of various magical rituals and spells from her time studying on Azarath. Appearances Films *Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' *Teen Titans GO! vs Teen Titans Trivia *In the comics, her civilian name is Rachel Roth. *Instead of Beast Boy as in Teen Titans Go! and the comics, Raven seems to have romantic feelings for Damian. *Starfire mentions in Justice League vs. Teen Titans that Raven is 14, and is at least 15 by the time of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, as it takes place one year after the events of Justice League vs. Teen Titans. *She bears a resemblance to Green Shadow from Plants vs Zombies Heroes. *She is the most powerful member on the team due to her Half-demon biology. *Raven along with her friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans members Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Kids Category:Justice League members Category:Deities Category:Hell Residents